


For Luck

by Artemis1000



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Harry learns that you can meet very interesting people while hiding in back alleys.





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“Aaah, look at that. A runaway mage trying to assassinate an assassin. How unexpectedly charming.”

Harry shifts his grip on his staff, it still feels unwieldy compared to the wand broken when he fell into this world.

“I’m not trying to assassinate anyone!” he whisper-snaps and edges farther into the dark depths of the back alley, which just so conveniently puts him closer to the elf holding two wickedly sharp daggers, their sheen dulled by a sickly green substance.

The clanking of Templar armors is getting louder, then quieter as they slow to investigate the alley.

Harry presses himself farther into a grimy corner.

“He must be in here,” one the of Templars insists and Harry tenses.

He doesn’t want a fight. He’s been keeping his head down and living a quiet life with his apothecary but no matter the world, trouble keeps finding him.

The elf smiles – a little too glibly, it would make Harry’s alarm bells ring if the Templars hadn’t already. “It sounds like you could use a little help, hm?”

“I…” He snaps his mouth shut. “Maybe.” Once, he wouldn’t have needed a Muggle’s help to protect him from other Muggles but this world’s magic works by foreign, unpredictable rules. Yet, he hesitates. He has learned one rule: nothing comes for free in this world. “What do you want from me?”

The elf smirks. He blurs into shadows right in front of Harry’s eyes. Harry notices a different shade of darkness approaching right before soft lips brush against his cheek. Fingers ghost over his lips. “How about a kiss?” the assassin whispers, sending hot shivers down his spine. “For luck?”

Harry feels his face burn. Lips against his own steal the words before he can even figure out what to say. He kisses back.

For luck.

 


End file.
